1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chip package, and in particular relates to a MOSFET chip package.
2. Description of the Related Art
The chip packaging process is an important process when fabricating an electronic product. Chip packages not only provide chips with protection from environmental contaminants, but also provide an interface for connection between electronic elements in the chips and electronic elements outside of the chip package.
Reducing the size of a chip package and further improving performance of the chip package have become important issues.